Maylene makes Paul suffer
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: Paul returns home after losing to Ash in the Sinnoh league. He sees Maylene and apologizes to her for saying that mean comment after defeating her and winning the cobble badge. She offers him some rare tea and they talk over a cup of tea. While drinking Maylene's tea, Paul notices something bad happening and he wakes up to find out Maylene has an evil plan that involves him.
1. Paul's pain is Maylene's pleasure

It was at exactly 1:23 pm when Maylene got back to the gym after doing her jogging around town. She decided to lay on the couch and watch some TV. She loved watching soap opreas. At exactly 1:59 pm she heard a knock at the door.

MAYLENE: (laying on her couch with the remote in her hand) I wonder who that could be.

She turns the TV off, gets up, and goes to answer the door. She opens the door and comes face to face with Paul.

MAYLENE: (half sad and half glad) Oh, you're back Paul.

PAUL: Yeah and unfortunately, i didn't win the Sinnoh league like i said i would.

MAYLENE: I saw the whole battle between you and Ash on TV.

MAYLENE: You 2 were amazing.

MAYLENE: By the way, what brings you to my gym?

PAUL: I wanted to apologize for the mean comments i said to you after defeating you and gaining the cobble badge.

PAUL: I'm sorry.

MAYLENE: I've never been one to hold grudges.

MAYLENE: Please come in for some calming jazmine tea.

PAUL: I don't like tea.

MAYLENE: You'll love this type of rare tea.

MAYLENE: (evil smile on her face) Trust me!

PAUL: If you say so.

Paul walks into the gym and sits on the couch.

MAYLENE: Wait right here and i'll brew us up some hot tea!

PAUL: (siting on the couch) Okay!

Maylene walks away from Paul and into the back room to brew up some tea. Instead of brewing up some calming jazmine tea, She brews up a cup of rare chamomile tea that's loaded with kava, valerian, clonidine, and melatonin for Paul and brews up a cup of green tea loaded with sugar and caffeine for her.

MAYLENE: (walking and carrying the tray of tea to the coffee table near the couch) Tea is served.

Maylene puts the tray down on the coffee table and hands Paul his cup of tea.

MAYLENE: (giving Paul his cup of tea) Here you are.

PAUL: (taking the cup of tea out of Maylene's hands) Thank You!

Maylene sits down with Paul on the couch.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) It's a little hot, so be careful!

PAUL: (holding his cup of tea) Sure!

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) So what are your future plans, Paul?

PAUL: (holding his cup of tea) I plan on letting me and my pokemon have a few days of rest and when that's over i plan on returning to the battle pyramid and requesting a rematch with Brandon.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) You mean to tell me you've battle with the pyramid king himself?

PAUL: (holding his cup of tea) Yeah!

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) How did that turn out?

PAUL: (holding his cup of tea) The same way it ended with my brother.

Paul takes a sip of his tea and not knowing that it's not calming jazmine tea.

PAUL: (holding his cup of tea) He defeated all 6 of my pokemon and i didn't even beat 1 of his.

Paul takes another sip of his tea.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) That must've really hurt your pride?

Maylene takes a sip of her tea.

PAUL: (holding his cup of tea) Yeah and it was also a wake up call.

PAUL: (holding his cup of tea) I learned that letting my emotions control me would only result in me betraying myself and my pokemon out on the battle field.

Paul takes yet another sip of his tea.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) That sounds like an important life long lesson.

Maylene takes another sip of her tea.

PAUL: (holding his cup of tea) Brandon told me that we would battle again some day, but not until i learned how to control my emotions.

Paul drinks up what's left of the tea in his cup with his longest sip yet. He then puts his cup on the tray.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) Would you like a refill.

Maylene takes yet another sip of her tea.

PAUL: No thanks.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) So tell me more about Brandon!

PAUL: His battleing style is that he can handle anything you throw at him.

PAUL: His pokemon are so strong that they defy type disadvantages.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) What do you mean by that?

PAUL: I mean that my pokemon not only lost to Brandon's pokemon, but they weren't even able to put up a good fight.

Paul's vision starts to blur slightly.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) Only rare pokemon can defy type disadvantages.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) Brandon deserves to be called the pyramid king.

PAUL: I agree with you.

Paul's vision is still slightly blurry and he becomes slightly dizzy.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) Sometimes the clear path to becoming stronger can be unclear at times.

PAUL: True!

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) You could even say that sometimes the path to becoming stronger can seem slightly blurry and i mean that literally.

PAUL: Speaking of blurry, my vision is getting kinda blurry.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) It's probably just stress due to travel and training.

PAUL: Yeah, you're probably right.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) Like i was saying, the path to becoming a stronger pokemon trainer can not only be blurry, but it can also make you dizzy in the head with confusion and i mean that literally.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) Wouldn't you agree with me, Paul?

PAUL: Yeah!

PAUL: Speaking of dizzy in the head with confusion, i'm starting to feel dizzy in the head literally.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) What a bizarre unexpected turn of events.

PAUL: I'll say.

Paul's vision goes from mild blurriness to moderate blurriness and he becomes moderately dizzy in the head.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) I've gotten a lot stronger too.

PAUL: (slowly leaning back and forth) That's good to know.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea) You could say that i've gotten stronger in more ways than one.

PAUL: (slowly leaning back and forth) If that's the case, you've gone up a few levels since our last battle.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) I've also become a lot more lethal as a person.

PAUL: (slowly leaning back and forth) Speaking of lethal, i feel like i'm coming down with something deadly.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) What ever do you mean?

PAUL: (slowly leaning back and forth) My vision is getting blurry, i'm having trouble siting still, and i'm dizzy.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) It'll all be over soon.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) So tell me, what's your plan for defeating Brandon?

PAUL: (slowly leaning back and forth) All i know is that i won't just go charging in attacking.

Paul's vision becomes severely blurry and he becomes very dizzy and sleepy.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) Hey Paul, getting sleepy, huh?

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) Yeah, i am sleepy.

MAYLENE: (holding her cup of tea with an evil smile on her face) I shouldn't be surprised due to the fact that you dranked a whole cup of rare tea.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) You mean to tell me that calming jazmine tea can make me sleepy?

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) I thought claming jazmine tea only helps to relax people and not make them sleepy.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) Mostly, i thought calming jazmine tea helped calm a person's mind.

Maylene puts down her cup of tea on the tray.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Only it's not calming jazmine tea that you dranked.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) Huh!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) You just dranked a rare cup of chamomile tea.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) Hold on!

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) You told me it was calming jazmine tea.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I lied.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) I don't see what's so funny about that.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I wasn't laughing about the fact that i lied to you.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) Than what?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I was laughing about what's in the tea.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) What did you do to my drink?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I planned it.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) YOU WHAT?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I planned to give you chamomile tea from the very begining.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) For what reason?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) You'll find out very soon my sleepy victim.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) Tell me what you put in my tea!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I didn't put anything in your tea that wasn't already in there.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) What's that suppose to mean?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) It means that the chamomile tea that you dranked had 4 special ingredients that were already in it.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) You had better tell me what those 4 special ingredients were?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) They were the sleep hormones known as kava, valerian, clonidine, and melatonin.

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) WHAT?

PAUL: (talking with slurred speech and leaning back and forth) What kind of chamomile tea did you give me?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) The rare kind that could put a flock of fuming charizard to sleep.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) With that being said it's time for you to go to sleep.

Maylene gets up from the couch and stands in front of Paul. She then gives him a brogue kick to the face without even having a running start. The brogue kick to the face along with the effects of the chamomile tea, knocks him out cold on the couch. Maylene talks and watches over Paul.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Sweet dreams my slave.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) You rest up easy, Paul!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) When you awake, you'll be all mine to do whatever i want with.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Ha ha ha ha!

At exactly 5:15 pm, Paul wakes up only to find himself tied up to a wooden chair and siting in front of the couch with Maylene siting on the couch and watching him with an evil disturbing glare.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) It's time to wake up, Paul.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) There's work to be done.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) Why did you tie me up?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) To make sure you didn't try to run away after waking up.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) Never mind that.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) Why are you doing all of this?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Well i'm very glad you asked that question, Paul.

MAYLENE: I'm doing this to get revenge for what you did to me and to make you feel as weak and powerless as i was.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) Are you talking about the time i beat you and won the cobble badge.

MAYLENE: The same.

MAYLENE: Not only did you and your pokemon humiliate my pokemon, but you humiliated me most of all.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) It was a battle.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) I was just trying to win and i did.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) That doesn't give you the right to give me strong sleeping tea and then tie me to this wooden chair.

MAYLENE: What makes you think i'm doing all this just because you beat me in a pokemon battle.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) You just told me that you wanted to get revenge on me for what i did to you and for making you feel weak and powerless.

MAYLENE: Yes, but i'm mostly doing this because of what you said to me.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) Of what i said?

MAYLENE: You mean to tell me you've forgotten?

MAYLENE: Allow me to refresh your memory!

MAYLENE: If i remember correctly, your exact words were "You're the weakest".

MAYLENE: "The weakest leader i ever fought and this light weight badge is just like you" is what you said.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) I already said i was sorry about that.

MAYLENE: Sorry isn't good enough.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) Than what do you want from me?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I want you to be my foot slave.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) You want me to what now?

Maylene gets up and begins to very slowly untie Paul while talking to him.

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul while untieing him very slowly) Never mind that right at the moment!

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul while untieing him very slowly) Allow me to explain your current situation to you!

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) I already know what my current situation is.

PAUL: (tied up to a wooden chair) You have me tied up to a stupid wooden chair.

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul while untieing him very slowly) I'm done playing mind games with you Paul, so get serious and start taking me and what i'm saying seriously!

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul while untieing him very slowly) That is only half of your situation.

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul while untieing him very slowly) Allow me to explain the other half of your situation to you!

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul while untieing him very slowly) There are black belts that help me run and guard the gym standing outside and if you try to escape once you're untied, they'll get to you if i don't.

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul while untieing him very slowly) If you are stupid enough to try and make a run for it once these ropes are off you, you probably won't even be lucky enough to get passed me.

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul while untieing him very slowly) Don't try making a run for it once i've completely untied you!

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul with an evil smile while untieing him very slowly) Until i say so, you will stay here and tend to my feet.

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul with an evil smile while untieing him very slowly) You will also obey my every whim and start calling me your queen.

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul with an evil smile while untieing him very slowly) You will do what i say, when i say it or you'll be beaten up by me.

MAYLENE: (talking to Paul with an evil smile while untieing him very slowly) Keep that in the back of your head!

Maylene finishes untieing Paul and he makes a run for it to the front door, but is blocked by Maylene, who slaps him and then brogue kicks him in the face. He wakes up 15 minutes later and is back in the wooden chair, but is not tied up. Maylene is siting on the couch, in front of him, watching him again.

MAYLENE: How many times are we gonna go through this, Paul?

PAUL: As many times as it takes.

Paul slowly gets up from the wooden chair and Maylene slowly gets up from the couch.

PAUL: I'M OUTTA HERE.

Paul slowly starts to walk to the front door, but Maylene grabs Paul by the arms, pushes him down to the floor on his stomach, holds his arms while pulling them, and presses her right foot against his back in the opposite direction of where she's pulling his arms.

MAYLENE: (holding Paul in a wrestler's lock and talking with an evil smile on her face) You must be a glutton for punishment.

PAUL: (in a very uncomfortable position) LET ME GO!

MAYLENE: (holding Paul in a wrestler's lock and talking with an evil smile on her face) The deal is that you do whatever i say.

PAUL: (in a very uncomfortable position) I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT.

MAYLENE: (holding Paul in a wrestler's lock and talking with an evil smile on her face) You had better or i'll rip your arms off.

PAUL: (in a very uncomfortable position) OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY!

PAUL: (in a very uncomfortable position) YOU WIN.

MAYLENE: (holding Paul in a wrestler's lock and talking with an evil smile on her face) I win what?

PAUL: (in a very uncomfortable position) I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK OF ME.

MAYLENE: (holding Paul in a wrestler's lock and talking with an evil smile on her face) You'll do whatever you ask of me what?

MAYLENE: (holding Paul in a wrestler's lock and talking with an evil smile on her face) Finish your sentence, Paul!

PAUL: (in a very uncomfortable position) I'll do whatever you ask of me my queen.

MAYLENE: (holding Paul in a wrestler's lock and laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MAYLENE: (holding Paul in a wrestler's lock and talking with an evil smile on her face) I love a boy that begs.

Maylene releases Paul from her wrestler's hold and walks over to the wooden chair. She pushes it away from the sofa. She then sits on the sofa and puts her bare dirty feet on the coffee table. She had been jogging around town earlier with no socks or shoes on and now has dirty smelly feet. She crosses her feet on the coffee table and calls out to Paul.

MAYLENE: (siting on her couch with her feet on the coffee table) Oh Paul.

Paul slowly walks over to Maylene and stands in front of her. He begins to feel sick to his stomach looking at her messy feet.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and siting on her couch with her feet on the coffee table) Get down on your knees.

Paul gets down on his knees and looks down to the floor.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and siting on her couch with her feet on the coffee table) First of all, i want you to clean off the dirt between my toes with your fingers.

PAUL: GROSS!

PAUL: Do i have too?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and siting on her couch with her feet on the coffee table) Yes!

PAUL: Fine!

Paul spends 8 minutes rubbing the dirt between Maylene's toes off with his fingers.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Not bad my foot slave.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Secondly, now that that's done, as a reward, i order you to smell my big beautiful feet.

PAUL: Please don't make me do this!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) You should feel honored to be my foot slave and to smell my feet.

PAUL: I'm not and can i please go home!

MAYLENE: I'm not going to ask you again, Paul.

PAUL: (holding his stomach tightly) I'll do it, but i won't like it.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Make it a long sniff too.

PAUL: (holding his stomach tightly) FINE!

Paul takes a big long whiff of Maylene's feet and his eyes start to water. The smell of Maylene's feet became too much for Paul to the point where his face turned a slight pale green and he went into a 15 minute coma at her feet. He wakes up after 15 minutes and quickly backs away a few inches from Maylene's dirty smelly feet.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Did you have a nice nap my foot slave?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I didn't want to wake you since you looked so peaceful.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) You fell asleep at my feet after smelling them.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Did you love my reward for you?

PAUL: No!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Allow me to rephrase my question!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Did you love the smell of my feet?

PAUL: NO NO NO NO!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I'm sorry to hear that.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) While you were snoozing, i got up and got my trusty toe nail clippers.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Guess what time it is?

PAUL: Please tell me it's time to go home!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) No and i'll give you 2 more guesses since i'm such a nice girl.

PAUL: Is it 5:55 pm?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) So very close, but no.

PAUL: Is it dinner time?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Not as close as the second guess, but still pretty close.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Wrong!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) It's toe nail clipping time.

Maylene throws her toe nail clippers to Paul and he catches them.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Start clipping my foot slave and if you mess up and clip off even a tiny piece of flesh from my feet, i'll use your body like a trampoline, i'll stomped your skull into the ground with my right foot, and then i'll dance on your grave barefooted and it won't be pretty.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) That's a promise.

Hearing this puts the fear of the devil himself into Paul and he starts to hyperventilate with fear.

PAUL: (scared out of his mind) Yes my queen.

PAUL: (scared out of his mind) I'll do as you ask my queen.

PAUL: (scared out of his mind) Your wish is my command my queen.

PAUL: (scared out of his mind) I'll obey your every whim my queen.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) That's more like it.

Paul begins to clip Maylene's long dirty discusting toe nails.

MAYLENE: (having her toe nails clipped and talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh Paul, i love your way of saying i'm sorry.

PAUL: (talking and slowly clipping Maylene's long dirty discusting toe nails) I'm sorry i ever came here today.

MAYLENE: (having her toe nails clipped and talking with an evil smile on her face) I'm not and you can keep apologizing to me for as long as you want.

PAUL: (talking and slowly clipping Maylene's long dirty discusting toe nails) No thanks.

MAYLENE: (having her toe nails clipped and talking with an evil smile on her face) I love you my little foot slave.

MAYLENE: (having her toe nails clipped and talking with an evil smile on her face) Not romantically, but i love having you around to bend to my will.

MAYLENE: (having her toe nails clipped and talking with an evil smile on her face) I love seeing you obediently obey me.

MAYLENE: (having her toe nails clipped and talking with an evil smile on her face) I also love seeing you grovel at my feet.

MAYLENE: (having her toe nails clipped and talking with an evil smile on her face) Just like you had me in the palm of your hands during our gym battle, i have you in the soles of my feet.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Paul suddenly gets the urge to cry, but he suppresses it with his will power. He finishes clipping Maylene's long dirty discusting toe nails.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Now gather all my toe nails and put them in the trash in the back room!

PAUL: Yes Queen Maylene.

Paul puts the toe nail clippers on the coffee table, gathers all of Maylene's toe nails, and walks in the back room to throw them away. He comes back to the living room only to be belittled some more by Maylene.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Sit boy.

Paul sits down a few feet in front of Maylene.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) STAY!

Maylene gets up and goes to her room. She gets a small bottle of puffy pink nail polish and walks back to the living room. She sits back down on the sofa and puts her big dirty smelly feet back on the coffee table.

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) Guess what my obedient foot slave.

PAUL: What?

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) You're about to do some art work and make my big beautiful feet even prettier.

PAUL: Oh no.

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh yes.

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) Lets play the guessing game again.

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) What time is it, Paul?

PAUL: Is it time for me to go home and draw a picture of your feet?

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) No!

PAUL: Is it time for me to go home and make a model of your feet with desert?

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) Try again!

PAUL: Is it time for me to go home and paint a picture of your feet?

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) Better than that.

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) It's toe nail painting time.

PAUL: Stop!

MAYLENE: (holding the bottle of puffy pink nail polish and talking with an evil smile on her face) It's coming at you, Paul.

Maylene throws the bottle of puffy pink nail polish at Paul and he catches it.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Not only do i want my toes to match my hair, but i want you to do your best to make them look cute.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh and be sure to paint all 10 of them slowly!

Paul's will power fades and he begins to cry a little.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Maylene, this is cruel and unusual punishment.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Get use to it you cry baby.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) I've learned the error of my ways.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) I said i was sorry too.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Good for you.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) As for your apology, it still remains unaccepted.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) My pride is already hurt badly enough as it is.

MAYLENE: Oh cry me a river of tears!

MAYLENE: Start painting my toes or else face your defeat at my feet in battle!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) It's your choice, Paul.

Paul opens up the puffy pink nail polish and starts painting Maylene's toes. He cries lightly while doing it.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Also, when you're finished painting each toe, blow on it a little!

PAUL: (crying, talking, and slowly painting Maylene's toes pink at the same time) Yes my queen.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) This is the way a queen like me deserves to be treated.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) You may be fussy, but over all, you're the best foot slave a girl could ask for.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) You're also my little play thing, whom i can use like a foot stool.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) As the world's best foot slave, painting my toes shouldn't make you cry.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) Being the world's best foot slave is an amazing achievement.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) You should be proud, Paul.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) After all, it's kind of all you are good for.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) Am i right or wrong.

PAUL: (crying, talking, and slowly painting Maylene's toes pink at the same time) You're wrong.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) I guess we'll just have to learn how to agree to disagree.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) I love having a bad boy cry and grovel at my feet.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) It makes this pedicure you're giving me that much more enjoyable.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) I'm loving your artisic work on my toes, Paul.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) Are you enjoying this almost as much as i am?

PAUL: (crying, talking, and slowly painting Maylene's toes pink at the same time) No, i'm not.

PAUL: (crying, talking, and slowly painting Maylene's toes pink at the same time) I hate this because it's demeaning and because you're teasing me.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) Less crying and more toe nail painting please!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) I bet when it's all over with, my toes will smell like little pink roses.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) A girl like me has to have a foot slave to tend to her beautiful hard working feet.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) Remind me to reward you when you're done.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) I have a special reward in mind for you.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face and having her toes painted pink) This is so much fun.

Paul finishes painting all of Maylene's 10 toes. He stops crying.

MAYLENE: They should be all dry in 10 minutes.

MAYLENE: Until then, please put the little bottle of puffy pink nail polish on my bed in my room and make sure to return to your spot.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I'll give you your reward when the 10 minutes are up.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Yes Queen Maylene.

Paul gets up and walks to Maylene's room to put the little bottle of puffy pink nail polish on her bed. He then goes back in the living room and sits in the exact same spot while waiting for Maylene's toes to dry. 10 minutes pass and Maylene's toes are completely dry and pink.

MAYLENE: (wiggling and looking at her pink toes while talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh Paul, you bad boy, i'm so pleased with how you decorated my toes with pink paint.

MAYLENE: (wiggling and looking at her pink toes while talking with an evil smile on her face) Thank you.

MAYLENE: (wiggling and looking at her pink toes while talking with an evil smile on her face) I'm so happy i could smooch you.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Speaking of kissing, i know what your second reward will be.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Lets play the guessing game yet again.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Can you guess what time it is?

PAUL: Please tell me it's time for me to kiss this place good bye and go home!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) No!

PAUL: Is it time for me to kiss you on the hand and pledge my loyality to you as your faithful hand slave?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Not quite.

PAUL: I'm almost afraid to ask this, but is it time for me to kiss you good night and go home.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) So close yet again, but no.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) By the way, you stink at this game.

PAUL: Speaking of stink, YOUR FEET STINK.

PAUL: When was the last time you washed them?

MAYLENE: HEY, WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT A GIRL'S FEET.

MAYLENE: I'll have you know that girls are very sensitive about their feet.

MAYLENE: I guess i shouldn't be surprised that an insensitive jerk like yourself wouldn't know that and F Y I, you are not my type and i wouldn't want you to kiss me good night.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Paul, when it comes to worth as a human being, you are so below me.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) You are beneath my feet as a human being.

PAUL: You and i are not each other's type is one thing we can agree on.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) That's very genuine of you.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) On another topic, as your reward, i order you to kiss both of my feet.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) That's right.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) It's foot kissing time.

PAUL: That's just so icky.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Your queen has spoken.

PAUL: This sick game you're playing with me is yucky.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Do it Paul!

PAUL: I'm begging you to stop torturing me.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Do it or else.

Paul gets the urge to cry again, but he tries to suppress it again.

PAUL: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Do it or face defeat at my wrathful feet.

Paul starts to cry lightly again.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Okay!

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) You win again.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) And make it a long kiss on each foot!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) The kiss has to last 3 seconds or longer on each foot.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I may not be in love with you, but my feet are.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Paul kisses both of Maylene's big dirty smelly feet for 3 seconds each. He then runs to the bathroom and throws up in the crapper for what seemed like 3 minutes. He returned to the living room and was still crying lightly. Maylene thinks of one more cruel and demeaning task for Paul.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I'm happy to know that you got whatever it was out of your guts.

MAYLENE: (wiggling and looking at her pink toes while talking with an evil smile on her face) I just love my cute pink little toes.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I have to hand it to you, not only are you a good foot slave, you're also good at giving pedicures.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Lets play the guessing game one last time.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Not that game again.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Can you guess what time it is?

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Is it time for dinner?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Yes, but no.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Is it time for me to move out of the region?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Not yet i'm afraid.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Please please please please, tell me it's time for my torturous punishment to end!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Not yet.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) It's my first and favorite time of a relaxing day.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Please don't say it!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) That's right.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) IT'S FOOT MASSAGING TIME.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) No no no no!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I'm waiting, Paul.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Maylene, i'm sorry.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) I'm truly sincerely sorry.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Less crying and more massaging please!

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) You've humiliated me enough already.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Less talking and more massaging please!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Also, while you're at it, stop siting down in that same spot and get on your knees now!

Paul slowly gets up and gets on his knees, right in front of Maylene's big dirty smelly feet.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) But why?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Because this is my way of getting revenge, humiliating you, and having the best time of my life.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Please please, put me out of my misery!

MAYLENE: (laughing evily and loudly) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Have mercy on my soul!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Do your duty, Paul!

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) But i don't wanna.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Paul, as my foot slave, it's your job to serve me.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Now serve me!

Paul starts rubbing Maylene's left foot on his knees. He then starts crying heavily. Tears fall from his eyes like a bad leaky faucet.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) That's more like it.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Don't forget to rub my toes too!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) This is so unfair.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Life is unfair pal.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Get use to it!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) This isn't just unfair, it's cruel and torturous.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Rubbing my big beautiful feet should feel like a reward and you should feel honored.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Well i don't.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) This job stinks both literally and figureatively.

MAYLENE: (talking and having her feet rubbed at the same time) My feet don't stink.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) You really should wear shoes when you go outside.

MAYLENE: (talking and having her feet rubbed at the same time) I don't want too.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) WHY?

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) I think walking barefooted every where is healthier.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) The smell is just to much for my nose to take.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) My nose is being tortured.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Your nose doesn't even deserve to smell my pretty pink toes and my big beautiful feet.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) It should be grateful to smell them.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) It's not and neither am i.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Too bad for you and your nose.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Now i order you to describe my feet using one word adjectives!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) I want a lot of adjectives and begin!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) You want a lot of 1 word adjectives describing your feet?

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) I'll give your feet a whole lot of 1 word adjectives.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Maylene, your feet are abhorrent, appalling, atrocious, awful, bad, big, blacken, coarse, defiled, deformed, detestable, dingy, dirty, discusting, distressing, disturbing, dolorous, dowdy, dreadful, dreary, eyesore, filthy, flagrant, frightening, foul, ghastly, grimy, gross, hideous, horrendous, horrorible, icky, ignoble, impure, loathsome, melancholy, messy, nasty, nauseating, odious, offensive, outrageous, repugnant, repulsive, revolting, scary, shabby, sickening, smelly, soiled, solvenly, stinky, squalid, terrible, ugly, unclean, untidy, unholy, vile, vulgar, woeful, wretched, and yucky.

MAYLENE: (talking and having her feet rubbed at the same time) How dare you use all of those negative adjectives to describe my big beautiful feet?

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) The devil himself would be scared of your big stanky hunkers.

MAYLENE: (talking and having her feet rubbed at the same time) I'm not going to even reply to that insult.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Wow!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) This feels so good and relaxing.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) You're really good at this.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Can i please stop now!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) You won't be stoping any time soon my foot slave.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) NO NO NO NO!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Just calm down and enjoy rubbing my royal feet!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Royal feet are suppose to be clean and not covered with dirt at the soles.

MAYLENE: (talking and having her feet rubbed at the same time) I demand that you start talking about my feet with more respect!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) I am known as "The barefoot fighting genius" and me and my feet demand to be treated as such.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Where's the logic in doing this to me?

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) I already rue that day when i said that mean comment to you.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) All you're doing is trampling all over on me and my pride with your big fat feet.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) My feet are not fat and i'm also doing this because i love torturing you my beloved foot slave.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) So tell me my foot slave, how does this job smell to you?

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Quit picking on me!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Does it smell like servitude?

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Yes it does already.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Does it smell like slavery?

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Yes it does badly.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Stop laughing at me already!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) You're hurting my feelings.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh, poor little Paul.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Is being my foot slave not rewarding enough for you?

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Yeah!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) To bad for you my foot slave.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) I suggest you suck it up and enjoy your new job of serving me and groveling at my feet like a dog.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Your cruelty is close to being infinite and that hair style of your's suits you.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) What's that suppose to mean?

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) It means that you have your pink hair in devil fangs and that you have the personality of a female demon.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh come now my beloved foot slave.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) I'm no female devil.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) I'm just a self trained dominatrix and your my slave boy.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) The horrorible stenchiness.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Ugh Maylene, oh please have mercy on my poor soul!

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) I BEG OF YOU.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Like i said earlier, i love a boy that begs.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Especially a boy that begs like a dog while on his knees.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) I've got to give it to you Paul.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) You're good at 4 things.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) You're good at begging, being a foot slave, giving pedicures, and giving foot rubs.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) I have a phobia of that stuff now.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) This job smells so stinky.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) I feel like i'm dying from the stench of your feet.

MAYLENE: (talking and having her feet rubbed at the same time) Hey, don't talk about my big beautiful flowery smelling feet like that.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) This is just torture.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) You're pathetic.

PAUL: (rubbing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet while crying heavily and talking at the same time) Hey, that use to be my line.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Well now your queen has taking it.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) By the way, i love how soft your handsome hands are.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) Now do my right foot!

Paul starts rubbing Maylene's right foot now. He still crying heavily while doing it.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with an evil smile on her face) A little more to the upper left please!

Paul starts rubbing the upper left part of Maylene's right foot. She really starts to enjoy it.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with a big smile of satisfaction on her face) Oh yeah.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with a big smile of satisfaction on her face) Right there's good.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with a big smile of satisfaction on her face) You're definitely in the right area.

MAYLENE: (having her feet rubbed while talking with a big smile of satisfaction on her face) This feels so awesome.

The entire foot massage Paul gives to Maylene last 2 hours. 1 hour was spent rubbing each of Maylene's big smelly feet. Maylene then decided to have mercy on Paul.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) You can go home now my foot slave.

PAUL: (still crying a little) Thank you.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Not so fast slave boy.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Be back here tomorrow at 2:30 pm!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I have more ideas about how you can serve and worship my feet.

PAUL: (still crying a little) But Maylene.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) No buts my foot slave.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Also, don't tell Reggie or anyone else for that matter what went on here today, what's going to happen, and the fact that you're my foot slave!

PAUL: (still crying a little) I wouldn't want them to know something so humiliating about me.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Whatever!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Like i said, you better be here tomorrow or i'll hunt you down like a dog.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I know where you live, Paul.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) One more thing before you leave.

PAUL: (still crying a little) I hate my life.

Maylene gets up and Paul gets up too. Maylene walks up to Paul's right side and points downward.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Say good night to me by bowing at my feet and kissing them.

PAUL: (still crying a little) Can i go afterwards?

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Of course.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Pucker up cutie!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Now get on your knees my foot slave and do your duty!

Paul slowly gets on both of his knees, bows down, and kisses both of Maylene's feet for 3 seconds while crying the whole time.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Your free to go now.

Paul runs out of the gym crying. The black belts that were guarding the gym outside started laughing at him when they saw him running away as quick as he could. He pulls himself together right before returning home. He tries to walk calmly towards his room, but is cut off by Reggie.

REGGIE: Hey Paul, you're late for dinner.

REGGIE: Where were you?

PAUL: (eyes slightly red from all the crying) I was just taking a very long painful walk.

PAUL: (eyes slightly red from all the crying) Nothing more.

REGGIE: You shouldn't really take long painful walks, Paul.

REGGIE: Anyways, you can just reheat your dinner if you want too.

PAUL: (eyes slightly red from all the crying) No thanks and i'm not hungry.

PAUL: (eyes slightly red from all the crying) I think i'll just go to bed early.

Paul starts to calmly and slowly walk pass Reggie and to his room, but is stoped when Reggie interrogates him.

REGGIE: Not so fast.

Paul pauses his movement.

REGGIE: Why are your eyes blood shot red?

PAUL: (eyes slightly red from all the crying) It's because of sleepiness and nothing more.

Paul starts to calmly and slowly walk to his room again.

PAUL: (eyes slightly red from all the crying) Good night.

REGGIE: Alright!

REGGIE: Good night.

Once Paul gets in bed, he quietly, but heavily cries himself to sleep. Tormented by the thought of what he's been through and what he'll experience next. He will definitely never get over this tramatic event his whole life.

**DANG DANG DANG DANG! Poor Paul. He has never felt so defeated in his life. He feels way worser then the time he lost to Brandon without beating a single one of his pokemon. As for Maylene, she has never felt so victourious in her life. She feels better then the time she beat Dawn. She has Paul scared and groveling at her feet. It kinda makes you feel bad for the poor pathetic purple haired bastard, despite the bad fact that he had a cruel streak once. Keep reading!**


	2. Another messy task

The next day has come and Maylene is jogging around town barefooted again. She returns to the gym at 12:53 pm and lays on the couch with her big dirty smelly feet crossed and the remote in her hand. She watches a soap oprea. It goes off at 2:00 pm. Maylene then takes a 20 minute nap. She hears a knock at the door at exactly 2:30 pm.

MAYLENE: (talking to herself while laying on the couch) That must be my foot slave.

Maylene get off the couch, turns off the TV, puts the remote on the coffee table, and gets up to get the door. It's Paul and he has dark rings under his eyes from all the crying and lack of sleep he got last night.

MAYLENE: Not only are you pathetic, but you look pathetic.

PAUL: I feel like dirt.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Speaking of dirt, i have another foot task for you foot slave.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Come in!

Maylene walks over to the coffee table and pushes it away from the sofa. Paul stands and watches her do it. She then grabs a container that was on the coffee table and goes over to the sink and fills it with hot water. She puts the container filled with hot water on the floor, near the sofa. Paul watches and knows exactly what Maylene is going to make him do next. She then goes to her room and gets 2 towels. She then puts one of the towels on the sofa and hands the other one to Paul. She then sits on the sofa with her feet a few inches above the container with hot water and an evil smile on her face.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Paul, i order you to wash my feet!

Paul starts crying heavily again. Tears flow down his eyes like a leaky faucet and he gets down on his knees in defeat, in front of Maylene.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) I BEG OF YOU TO HAVE MERCY ON ME!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I order you to wash the dirt off my feet!

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Mercy is for the weak.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Your feet are so germy and gross.

MAYLENE: THEY ARE NOT.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Please don't make me!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Would you prefer licking my feet clean?

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) NO NO NO NO!

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Anything but that.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Licking the dirt off of my feet does sound like it would feel more comfortable.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) NO WAY.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) I surrender.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) You win.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) I'll wash your feet.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Wise choice.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I'm waiting for you to lower my feet in the container, Paul.

Paul gives in and lowers Maylene's feet into the container with hot water.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Use that towel in your hand to wash my left foot first and make sure to get inbetween the toes!

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) OKAY!

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) You work for me now.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) You work for me.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) You're crying on my left foot.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Your tears feel so nice and warm to my toes.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) I could get use to this.

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Uh, you're being so cruel to me.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) I suggest you get use to it.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh, this feels so hot and relaxing.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) I've got to hand it to you Paul, you're not to bad at this.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) I love a boy that works good with his hands, if you know what i mean.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) I dreamed about that amazing nice long foot massage you gave me last night.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) I also dreamed about you kissing my feet and becoming their boyfriend last night.

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Sounds more like a nightmare.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Not for me.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) My feet are really in love with you, Paul.

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Well i don't love them.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh Paul, you're hurting my feelings and theirs'.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) You can stop washing my left foot now.

Maylene lifts up her left foot and wiggles her pink toes right in Paul's face.

MAYLENE: (looking at her left foot and talking with an evil smile on her face) All clean.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Now i order you to wash my right foot!

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Yes!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Yes what, Paul?

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Yes my queen.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) And what is my wish to you as your queen?

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Your wish is my command.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I thought you'd see things my way.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Now get started my foot slave!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) My right foot isn't going to clean itself.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Yes my queen.

MAYLENE: Before you get started, put the wet towel you have in your hand on the coffee table and grab the towel next to me to wash my right foot!

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Yes my queen.

Paul gets up, puts the wet towel he used to wash Maylene's left foot with on the coffee table, and then he grabs the dry towel laying on the hand rest of the couch to wash Maylene's right foot with it. He begins washing Maylene's right foot while stilling crying like a leaky faucet.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Me and my feet sure loving having a foot slave.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) It's so pleasurable for the 3 of us.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Now you're crying on my right foot.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and laughing evily) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Your tears feel so nice and warm to my toes.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) I could really get use to this.

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) This is so nasty and it's beyond cruel.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Deal with it!

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh, this feels so warm and awesome.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) You're really good at this, Paul.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) You're really good at working with your hands, you bad boy.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Your hands were made for rubbing my big beautiful feet.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Your hands were also made to make my feet happy.

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) You're living in a nightmarish fantasy world if you think my hands were made to rub your big fat feet and don't kid yourself if you think they're beautiful.

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) You're right about one thing, they're big.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) I think you're trying to hide your true feelings about how you feel about my big beautiful feet.

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Why would i lie about how i feel about your feet when it's clear that the smell and sight of them makes me feel like i'm going to die?

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Not only that, but i'm crying like a leaky faucet, which is proof that i'm telling the truth when i say that i hate your feet.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Your nose confuses good smells with bad smells, your eyes confuses beautiful images with ugly images, and they leak a lot because you have a bad case of depression.

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) Does that answer your questions for you?

PAUL: (washing Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) No no no no!

MAYLENE: (having her feet washed and talking with an evil smile on her face) You can stop washing my right foot now.

Maylene lifts up her right foot and wiggles her pink toes right in Paul's face.

MAYLENE: (looking at her right foot and talking with an evil smile on her face) All clean.

Maylene takes her other foot out of the water, gets up, picks up the container filled with foot water, and takes it to the back room to empty it in the sink.

MAYLENE: You can give me that wet towel in your hand now.

Paul gives Maylene the wet towel that was in his hands. He's still on his knees and in the same spot, crying like a leaky faucet. He has never felt so defeated in his entire life. Maylene then walks over to the coffee table and grabs the other wet towel Paul used to wash her feet. She takes both of the wet towels to the back room. She comes back out of the back room with a third towel that's dry. She sits down on the couch in front of Paul with her creepy evil smile. She throws the towel on his face.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Now i order you to dry off my big beautiful feet!

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time with a towel on his face) Fine!

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time with a towel on his face) It's not like i have any choice in the matter.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) No you don't my foot slave.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Dry off my left foot first and be sure to get inbetween the toes!

Paul grabs the towel off his face and begins drying off Maylene's left foot. He stills cries like a leaky faucet while doing it.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) A little more to the upper left please!

Paul starts drying the upper left part of Maylene's left foot.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh yeah.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) Right there.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) Not only are you drying off the right area, but it feel like i'm getting a foot massage.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) This feels so good.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) Make em shine, Paul!

PAUL: (drying off Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Whatever!

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) I feel like i'm at a spa.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) You can stop drying off my left foot and work on my right foot now.

Maylene lifts up her left foot and wiggles her pink toes right in Paul's face again.

MAYLENE: (looking at her left foot and talking with an evil smile on her face) All dry.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time with a towel in his hand) Whatever!

Paul begins drying Maylene's right foot and his eyes just won't stop leaking like a faucet.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) A little more to the upper right please!

Paul starts drying the upper right part of Maylene's right foot.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh yeah.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) Right there you bad boy.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) You're definitely in the right area.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) Make em shine, Paul!

PAUL: (drying off Maylene's big feet while on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time) Whatever!

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) You sure know how to give a good spa treatment.

MAYLENE: (having her feet dried off and talking with an evil smile on her face) You can stop drying my right foot now.

Maylene lifts up her right foot and wiggles her pink toes right in Paul's face again.

MAYLENE: (looking at her left right foot and talking with an evil smile on her face) All dry.

PAUL: (on his knees crying heavily and talking at the same time with a towel in his hand) Whatever!

Maylene gets up, takes the towel out of Paul's hand, and takes it back to the back room. She then comes back and stands in front of Paul with her evil smile on her face.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) My 2 friends would like a kiss from their boyfriend and i'm not talking about your hands, Paul.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh and make sure they both get a taste, 5 seconds or more, of your lips each!

Paul slowly bows down, with tears flowing downward out of his eyes, and kisses both of Maylene's big feet for 5 seconds each, for a total of 10 miserable seconds. Maylene then puts her right foot on Paul's head, pressing his face to the floor.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face while pressing her right foot on Paul's head) It's time for me to watch some more TV and for you to be my foot stool.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face while pressing her right foot on Paul's head) My feet are tired and in need of a good foot stool and since you're my foot slave, you fit the need.

MAYLENE: (talking with an evil smile on her face while pressing her right foot on Paul's head) I hope you like standing on your hands and knees.

MAYLENE: (laughing evily while pressing her right foot on Paul's head) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Maylene lifts her right foot off of Paul's head and sits down on the couch. Paul then slowly gets up and stands on his hands and knees in front of Maylene while crying like a faucet and she puts her feet up on his back. She watches TV and uses him for a foot stool all the way up to 7:00 pm. She takes her big feet off of his back, puts them on the floor, and stands over him in a dominating way.

MAYLENE: You can go home now.

Paul quickly gets up and before he can take 2 steps away, Maylene stops him.

MAYLENE: HALT!

Paul freezes with fear.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) What now?

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) Close your eyes!

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Why?

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) Because i'm your queen and i said so.

PAUL: (crying and talking at the same time) Don't hurt me!

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) You silly boy.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) I'm not going to hurt you.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) I'm going to reward you.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) Now close your eyes already!

Paul closes his eyes tightly which prevents any tears from coming out. He sweats with fear wondering what Maylene will do to him. Maylene inches towards him very slowly, wraps her arms around him tightly, so he won't escape, and locks her lips with his lips. This causes Paul to open his eyes wide and he shakes with horror and disgust. The whole hug and kiss combo lasted for 58 seconds. It felt longer to Paul who didn't like the idea of someone else's saliva entering into his mouth. She then lets go of Paul. Now he's crying and blushing at the same time.

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) ARE YOU CRAZY?

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) What's wrong?

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) Didn't you like my reward?

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) NO NO NO NO!

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) Well i did.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) I got to say, you're a good kisser, you bad boy.

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) You call kissing me and putting your spit in my mouth a reward?

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) DISCUSTING!

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) I don't see how my spit could've gotten in your mouth due to the fact that it wasn't even a french kiss.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) It was satisfying.

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) I can't take it.

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) I just can't take it.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) Can't take what cutie?

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) Please stop calling me names!

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) IT'S FREAKING ME OUT.

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) I'm outta here.

Paul walks toward the front door and makes his way to the door knob, when Maylene calls out to him.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) OH PAUL.

Paul freezes with fear again while holding the door knob with his right hand. He turns his head around to look at Maylene and sees the seductive expression on her face. He begins trembling with fear again.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) Until next time my handsome foot slave.

MAYLENE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face) I'll be watching you.

Maylene winks at Paul and he opens the door and shuts it behind him. He runs away from the gym crying with red cheeks and red blood shot eyes. The black belts watch again as Paul runs off and laughs at him hard. He returns home and immediately goes to the toilet to vomit violently. Reggie passes by and he hears Paul vomiting and crying. From the sound of it, he gets under the impression that Paul is dying from a severe stomach virus. He knocks on the door to get a response from him.

REGGIE: (knocking on the bathroom door) What's wrong, Paul?

REGGIE: (knocking on the bathroom door) You sound like you're dying in there.

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) I'll live.

PAUL: (vomiting in the crapper) WAH WAH WAH WAH!

The thought of him washing Maylene's big dirty smelly feet and the thought of kissing them was also making Paul vomit. It wasn't just the part where Maylene locked lips with him.

Paul comes out of the bathroom after vomiting violently for 4 whole minutes, only to face another short interrogation session with Reggie.

REGGIE: What's been going on with you lately, Paul?

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) It's really something that's none of your business, that you shouldn't concern yourself with, and that i really really don't want to talk about it.

REGGIE: Why are you crying and why are you blushing?

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) It's the violent vomiting doing it.

REGGIE: Just what exactly do you have to say for yourself, Paul?

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) You wanna know what i have to say for myself?

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) FINE!

PAUL: (crying, talking, and blushing at the same time) GIRLS WITH BIG SMELLY FEET THAT HAVE THEIR HAIR IN DEVIL FANGS ARE CRAZY.

After that emotional out burst, Paul runs to his room, locks the door, and gets on his bed to cry.

REGGIE: (talking to himself) Girls with big what, that have the hair in what way are crazy?

REGGIE: (talking to himself) I'll never understand what you just said, Paul.

Reggie decides not to interrogate Paul any further and decides to let Paul handle what ever he's dealing with. That night, Paul doesn't come out of his room and he slowly cries himself to sleep again due to Maylene's torture tactics.

**DANG doesn't even begin to cover it. Not only does she make him wash her feet, dry her feet, and kiss her feet, but the crazy chick hugs and kisses him like a grizzly bear trying to eat a tree. NASTY! Maylene is one crazy ass bitch. She's also one scary devil hair fang wearing super girl. She even warned him that she would be watching him. Paul can now add stalker to the list of things to call Maylene. I bet after everything he has been forced to do and everything he has heard Maylene say, will probably give him nightmares and keep him up at night. He will be traumatized by her and her big smelly feet for the rest of his life.**


End file.
